When Sawada Tsunayoshi Gets PISS OFF!
by Ruka Lolica
Summary: It was suppose to be a beautiful day but then bad stuff happen and Tsuna was not that happy too. This is a Story about Tsuna. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn Please Review and WARNING For Some Words inside. *Complete*


**Please Review This is my First time making a Fanfic and also I'm not the owner of this anime nor the character. It belogs to Amano Akira.**

**~Enjoy the STORY~**

* * *

It was suppose to be a _**non-rainy day**_ but it **rain.** It's supposed to be a very calming day where everybody could go to a picnic. All been ruin by a storm. It was so horrible. Loud thunder voice was all over Namimori.

Then, a young mafia boss who is going to be the **"Jyuudaime of Vongola"** Tsunayoshi Sawada was having a great big mess too. His two best friend were having a club activities so they took permission to go to school first. Tsuna was supposed to be going to school early because he doesn't want to be scolded by his irritating teacher Nezu-sensei but all was being ruin. He also overslept because he don't want to wake up when Tsuna's mom Nana called him many times and also his sadistic tutor who would always use his sarcastic ways to wake him up is out of the country for some business with Nono. The rain too makes Tsuna wet from head to toe. He even had forgotten to bring his umbrella.

After he arrived at school, Hibari suddenly appear and said, **"Sawada Tsunayoshi why are you late?"**

Tsuna said with and annoyed tone, "**Well..Hibari-senpai I'm sorry for being late and excuse me I will be late for class too so if you want me to tell you the reason why I was late then after lunch okay you want to mad at me or what I don't damn care so excuse me!"**

Tsuna quickly run off and change his outdoor shoes into his indoor school shoes.

Hibari was stun seeing the angry Tsuna ran off. He was shock of Tsuna. Hibari think in his mind with a mischievous grin in his face **"When Tsuna get angry he was more like a omnivore than a herbivore. I will need to see that more in the future."**

After Tsuna arrive at his class and he open the classroom door. He saw Nezu-sensei and was cursing his luck. When his classmates saw him they laugh one of them said, **"Dame-Tsuna is so stupid! He is wet until head to toe! Wahahaha"**

And the other one said, "**As expected of the most stupid student! Ahahaha Dame-Tsuna!"**

Gokudera was so mad how dare they insult Jyuudaime? He was so furious he shouted, **"Shut up you bastards!"**

Yamamoto also agreed. Yamamoto too was furious. Even though he was smiling he was cursing one of them too. They both were told to sit down by Nezu. Yamamoto was about to slice one of the classmates who insulted Tsuna but he was still controlling himself. While Gokudera just **"Tsk"** and was planning to throw his dynamite into the ones who insulted Tsuna. Tsuna was so damn mad at inside too. Nezu-sensei said to Tsuna without thinking, "You no good I will call your stupid idiotic mom to call your brainless dad to get home so that I could talk to both of them how they stupidly educated their son and how could they leave him to control of his two stupid best friend."

As Gokudera and Yamamoto heard Nezu they were about to take action until they saw Tsuna who punch Nezu. Nezu was at the corner of the room. Some of his classmates are shock to move and the tables were even destroyed by Nezu's body. Tsuna was so piss off. "How dare that shameless bastard (Nezu) says bad thing about his friends and his family? Does he have a dead wish?" Tsuna think angrily. Even though Tsuna don't really like his dad for leaving his mother alone and lying to her about Mafia he still treasure him. He went into his Hyper Dying Will Mode he said while he was holding his anger he said, **"Nezu-sensei are you brainless or what? Or is it that your brain is not working anymore?" He continued, " I'm okay if you insult me but don't you FUCKING dare to insult my friends and family. WHY don't you just fucking shut your damn mouth or do you want me to smash it? I would be happy too to make that fucking big mouth shut up for eternity."** Then he makes his final hit in Nezu stomach. Then Nezu fell unconscious. His two best friend was so shocked to see Tsuna so mad. Then, Tsuna said,"** Don't Try me today I'm going home so forget what you heard and see." He go out of the classroom.** Hibari was outside taking the video. He laughs mischievously and sent it to Reborn. Hibari said, "Tsuna is upgraded to a carnivore." Meanwhile, his two best friends were so proud of Tsuna.

The next day, Tsuna to school as usual not knowing Hibari had sent it too all people in school. Yamamoto and Gokudera walk together with him as usual Gokudera will say "don't go near Jyuudaime" while Yamamoto will "say …. Gokudera."(Something like that). As people saw Tsuna they would sometimes admire him or scared whenever they met him. The bullies that like to bully Tsuna run away whenever they saw Tsuna. Tsuna was confused. Why? would the bully be scared of him?

* * *

Omake

**Me: Great job everybody**  
**Tsuna: You too Ruka-san**  
**Me: Tsuna you are so CUTE!**  
**Tsuna: Everybody Ruka-san did not own this Anime nor the character it belongs to the rightful owner Amano Akira.**  
**ME: Please review *BOW* and also thanks everybody.**


End file.
